Jackpot Poker Potter
by Witchia
Summary: Les Weasley doivent une grosse somme d’argent à cause d’une nouvelle loi de Malefoy père. Quoi de mieux que de plumer son fils à son célèbre poker du jeudi soir pour rembourser cette dette ? Harry ne sait pas jusqu’où ce jeu pourra l’entraîner malgré lui.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !!!

Voici ma nouvelle fic et c'est une drarry ! Mon premier slash…

Il ne devrait pas être très long, je dirais entre trois et cinq chapitres. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !!

Pour le rating, je vais dire M, je préfère être prudente.

Résumé : Les Weasley doivent une grosse somme d'argent au ministère à cause d'une nouvelle loi de Malefoy père. Quoi de mieux que de plumer Draco Malefoy à son célèbre poker du jeudi soir pour rembourser cette dette ? Mais Harry ne sait pas où il met les pieds ni jusqu'où ce jeu pourra l'entraîner malgré lui. Hpdm.

Disclamer : Aucun perso ne m'appartient, tout est à la grande déesse JKR, et je ne touche aucun sou de cette fic.

ooOoo

**Jackpot Poker Potter**

_Nda : Dites le titre dix fois de suite sans vous arrêter... Si, si, c'est très amusant._

ooOoo

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais voilà Weamoche ! »

Ron, qui marchait sereinement avec Harry et Hermione dans un couloir de Poudlard, resserra ses poings au son de cette voix sifflante et rassembla tout son courage de griffondor pour ne pas s'arrêter tout de suite et maintenant et éclater le visage de cette saleté de fouine. Mais Harry n'était pas aussi sage, il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde et fusilla de ses yeux émeraudes les yeux gris de son ennemi de toujours.

« Alors Weasmoche, ça fait quoi d'être descendu encore plus bas que terre ? »

Hermione passa ses bras sous les épaules de ses amis qui s'étaient à présent tous les deux arrêtés pour les obliger à avancer devant ses attaques. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'arriver en retard en cours de métamorphose alors que c'était l'année de leur ASPIC. En plus elle était préfète-en-chef et elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à prendre partie si une bagarre était provoquée.

Malefoy se délecta de voir ainsi le rouquin et le balafré être traînés de force par le rat de bibliothèque. Il avait réussi à les mettre en colère en moins de dix secondes ce qui prouvait que cela allait être une bonne journée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tournés un croisement et que Draco fut enfin sorti de leur champ de vision, les idées de Harry revinrent au clair, et il se demanda ce que Draco avait voulu dire par 'descendu encore plus bas que terre'. Après tout, la fouine parlait souvent pour ne rien dire mais d'habitude c'était lui, le survivant, son pire ennemi, qu'il agressait, et ensuite seulement ses amis, parfois aussi sa famille. En plus il semblait parler d'un fait précis.

Harry allait demander des explications à Ron qui était encore rouge de rage, mais il fut stoppé par le regard furieux de Mc Gonagall. En effet ils étaient arrivés une fois de plus après la professeur (c'est-à-dire en retard pour elle, même si, en vérité, il restait cinq minutes avant la sonnerie des cours).

Harry oublia alors sa question, et il n'y repensa que pendant le déjeuner dans la grande salle, lorsqu'il vit passer Malefoy. Celui-ci souriait des paroles de Zabini et Harry se surprit à se demander qu'est-ce que le noir avait pu dire au blond pour le faire sourire ainsi. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas un sourire sarcastique, ni un sourire de supériorité, ni même un sourire malefoyien (c'est-à-dire qui réunit supériorité et sarcastisme). Non, c'était un sourire normal.

Harry reprit ses esprits après ses pensées assez choquantes pour son cerveau, celles-ci s'effacèrent d'ailleurs immédiatement de sa mémoire, et il repensa à Ron et à cette phrase :

« Ron, qu'est-ce qu'a voulu dire la fouine par 'descendu encore plus bas que terre ' ? Tu as des ennuis ? »

Ron rougit de colère des pieds à la tête, ayant l'apparence d'une grosse tomate bien mure, et baragouina quelque chose qui devait ressembler à : « jaipasdennuilaissemoitranquille. »

Cela étonna beaucoup Harry. Ce n'était pas le genre de Ron à faire la tête comme ça. Enfin si, mais pas avec lui. Ce qu'avait dit Malefoy semblait l'avoir beaucoup touché.

Harry mit un petit moment à remarquer que Hermione trépignait sur sa chaise de la même façon qu'elle faisait en cours de potion lorsqu'elle avait la bonne réponse mais qu'elle ne voulait pas lever la main car Snape lui retirait alors forcément des points (même si tout ce qu'elle avait répondu était entièrement exact).

« Tu sais quelque chose ? » Demanda Harry, certain que son amie ne pourrait se retenir plus longtemps.

« Eh bien… » Commença Hermione. Mais là, Ron lui jeta un regard si noir que ça calma les ardeurs de la jeune fille à répondre. « Non, je ne sais rien du tout. »

« Mais arrêtez de jouer les enfants. On a 17 ans quand même. Ron, je n'arrive pas à le croire, Hermione est au courant, et même cette saleté de fouine est au courant, mais moi ton meilleur ami avec qui tu as combattu Voldemort, je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ! »

Car oui, Harry avait tué Voldemort (de toute façon qui se fiche de Voldemort, il n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire donc bouh, il s'est fait tuer au cours d'un long combat où Harry a fini par lui arracher le cœur avec une petite cuillère).

En tout cas, Ron avait rougi encore d'un cran et il boudait plus que jamais. Harry soupira de frustration, il n'aimait vraiment pas quand on le mettait à l'écart et il se sentait blessé. Chacun mangea son repas lentement dans un silence de mort, boudant chacun de son coté, et Hermione ne sachant quoi faire.

Finalement, quand Harry eut fini son dessert et se mit à jouer avec sa petite cuillère d'un air distrait, Hermione ne put en supporter d'avantage et cracha le morceau :

« C'est à cause du père de Malefoy. Celui-ci a remarqué le trou dans la loi sorcière et avant-hier soir il a fait voter une loi qui interdit de posséder des objets moldus trafiqués, et non plus seulement de les utiliser. Et hier matin, dès sept heures, une mêlée d'aurors sont allés chez la famille Weasley et ont perquisitionné tous ses objets qu'Arthur aimait tant. Mais le pire c'est qu'ils ont une amende extravagante à payer. Ils n'ont plus d'argent de coté, et ils vont devoir vendre le Terrier. » Hermione avait dit tout cela d'un souffle pour ne pas être coupée par le rouquin.

Harry était choqué. Le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison, mis à part Poudlard, allait être revendu, et ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille étaient dans une situation très grave, et tout cela à cause de vieilles rancunes entre le père Malefoy et le père Weasley. Le sang de Harry s'échauffa encore plus quand il se dit que c'était peut-être aussi à cause de ses propres rancunes contre Malefoy fils.

De son coté, Ron n'avait cessé d'écraser ses profiteroles avec le dos de sa fourchette.

« C'est inadmissible ! Avait presque hurlé Harry. C'est de l'extorsion de fonds ! On ne peut pas laisser faire cela ! C'est vraiment… Mais quel enfoiré !!! »

« Désolé de te contredire Harry, mais la loi est la loi et on ne peut absolument rien faire contre cette perquisition, j'ai déjà menée ma petite enquête hier soir. Tout est parfaitement légal. Et en plus, il fallait quand même s'en douter qu'un jour ce trou dans la loi serait bouché, ce n'était vraiment pas malin de… »

« TU ES DE QUEL COTE ???!!!! » Crièrent Ron et Harry à l'unisson.

Hermione se leva dignement, mais les garçons savaient que cela cachait un profond mépris pour leur attitude. Puis elle leur tira la langue et s'en alla en précisant qu'elle allait en cours car _elle_ ne voulait pas être en retard.

Les deux garçons restèrent un petit moment dans leur bouderie puis se regardèrent l'air désolé.

« Elle va nous en vouloir longtemps… » Présagea Harry.

« C'est de sa faute. » Répondit du tac au tac Ron.

Celui-ci écrasait de plus belles ces profiteroles dont on ne pouvait plus à présent deviné ce qu'ils avaient été avant dans une autre vie. Des beaux profiteroles bien croquants à l'extérieur et moelleux à l'intérieur, et non cette purée infâme.

« Combien tes parents doivent payer ? » Murmura Harry.

« Je ne veux pas te le dire. Car si je te le dis, tu vas te sentir obliger de prélever dans l'argent de tes parents et de nous le donner, et je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! »

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Ron, tu es mon frère. Ta famille c'est ma famille. Tes parents me traitent comme si j'étais leur fils et le bonheur qu'ils m'apportent cela vaut tout l'or du monde. C'est normal qu'un enfant aide ses parents s'il peut le faire alors je veux les aider. »

« Harry, je te jure que si tu donnes ne serait-ce qu'une noise de ton héritage, je ne t'adresserais plus jamais la parole ! Garde ta charité !! »

Et Ron se leva à son tour, plus furieux que jamais.

Harry se sentait triste. Ron rejetait son aide mais il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les aider ou sinon il s'en voudrait à jamais.

Ce fut Hermione qui trouva l'idée du siècle, à son insu…

ooOoo

Cela faisait deux jours que Harry se cassait la tête pour trouver comment gagner de l'argent. Car il était loin d'être stupide, il avait bien entendu Ron et ses menaces mais celui-ci avait précisé que cet argent ne devait pas venir de son héritage. La question était de se demander comment Harry pouvait récupérer presque cinq mille gallions ! Et oui, après une longue séance de torture, Harry avait réussi à savoir combien les Weasley devaient au ministère.

Cinq mille gallions… Pour se donner une idée cela faisait le prix d'une jolie voiture. Ce n'était pas le genre de somme que l'on trouvait dans sa chaussette sous le sapin de noël.

Il était à se triturer le cerveau comme un fou avec les idées les plus folles en tête (non, je ne peux définitivement pas cambrioler la banque d'Angleterre… non, même en vendant tous mes vêtements et tous mes livres de cours je n'arriverai pas à une telle somme…) quand la solution lui vint de sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger. C'était l'idée du siècle.

« Malefoy a été insupportable hier soir et ce matin. Il me rend dingue ! » Se plaignit la griffondor.

« Ca devrait te rendre heureuse qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur. » Rétorqua le survivant.

« Pas quand il se venge sur moi avec ses remarques acides ! Ca se voit que tu ne vis pas avec lui ! Comment un élève aussi peu consciencieux a-t-il pu se retrouver préfêt-en-chef ? »

« L'argent. » Répondirent en cœur Harry et Ron.

« Oui et bien, j'en ai assez de me faire insulter à longueur de journée. On commençait tout juste à avoir des conversations un tant soit peu civilisées et voilà qu'il pète un plomb. »

« Conversations civilisées » s'étouffa Ron. « Et pourquoi il est furax ? » Demanda Harry qui ne voulait pas d'une énième dispute parmi ses amis.

« Oh, tu sais, c'est son poker du jeudi soir. Apparemment Goyle est tombé à l'entraînement et il est cloué au lit jusqu'à ce week-end. Or Draco est furax car sans Goyle il ne peut pas organiser son fameux poker du jeudi soir. »

« Tu l'appelles Draco ??? » beugla Ron. « Son poker du jeudi soir ? » dit Harry.

« Oui. Six mecs en train de se congratuler d'être les maîtres du monde et se félicitant de coucher à tout va, une bière de feu dans une main, les cartes de l'autre, et six milles gallions sur la table. »

« SIX MILLE GALLIONS ????? » s'étouffa Harry.

« Oui, chacun vient avec 1000 gallions. Draco m'a dit que c'était pour éviter que des 'nuls' s'incrustent à ses soirées. Il faut dire qu'avec une somme pareille… enfin vous vous imaginez mettre mille gallions dans un jeu si stupide ? Il faut vraiment avoir beaucoup d'argent à jeter par les fenêtres. Personne ne peut venir jouer sans cette somme. C'est bien pour cela d'ailleurs que Draco ne trouve pas de remplaçant pour Goyle. Et les filles sont interdites bien sûr. C'est limite s'il ne met pas un cadenas à ma porte ce crétin. »

Bien que Harry n'ait jamais été très doué en mathématiques, le calcul se fit rapidement dans sa tête : 6000 moins 1000 égale ses 5000 gallions adorés. Et le tout en une soirée ! Bon, bien sûr il fallait gagner contre un nid de serpentards mais cela ne devait pas être si dur. Après tout, il leur arrivait aussi de jouer au poker chez les griffondor et Harry était le meilleur de tous dans ce domaine. Il avait cette espèce de don à sentir le danger et à savoir quand se coucher.

Enfin, en même temps il jouait contre Ron, Seamus, Dean, et Londubat… Bon d'accord, cela n'allait pas être gagné mais c'était une bonne idée.

« Hermione, je vais alléger tes souffrances, dit Harry. Dis à Malefoy que je veux remplacer Goyle et qu'il ne s'en fasse pas pour l'argent. »

Ron le regarda avec effroi, et Hermione ouvrait et fermait sa bouche de manière définitivement ridicule.

« Ce.. C'est.. C'est ridicule Harry. C'est mille gallions la partie !! C'est de la folie. »

« Je fais ce que je veux de mon argent à ce que je sache, et j'ai très envie de faire cette partie de poker ! »

« Tu ne veux pas te mêler de tes affaires !! » Se mit en colère Ron qui avait compris pourquoi Harry voulait faire ce poker.

Harry voulut s'expliquer mais Ron ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Bien Harry, dit Hermione alors que le brun se remettait difficilement du départ de son ami, nous avons une soirée pour que je t'apprenne tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les partie de poker de Malefoy. »

Harry fronça des sourcils. Les mots de Hermione ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

« Viens dans la salle sur demande ce soir à 18h. N'oublie pas ta cape d'invisibilité, nous risquons d'en sortir bien après le couvre-feu… »

Finalement Harry se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais bon, il n'était pas un griffondor pour rien, il n'allait pas se dégonfler à la première frayeur. Il alla donc envoyer une lettre à sa banque par courrier hibou express puis se dépêcha d'aller en cours.

ooOoo

Il était déjà 18 heures, et Harry venait tout juste de terminer son devoir de potions pour demain. Il ne prit pas le temps de se relire car arriver en retard à un rendez-vous avec Hermione était bien plus dangereux que de faire de même pour un cours de potions…

Arrivé là-bas, Harry fut stupéfait du décor.

On aurait dit un de ses vieux pubs écossais. Les murs étaient marron chocolat avec des banderoles vertes, un bar laqué noir faisait le tour d'un mur, et divers tables de jeux étaient accolés ici et là. Un grand âtre finissait de rendre le lieu des plus accueillants.

Hermione était déjà assise sur un banc de cuir marron, au fond de la salle, en train de siroter avec délice une bière-au-beurre. Le brun la rejoignit, et but lui-même sa bière déjà posée sur la table, en face d'elle.

Quand ils eurent fini de profiter de ce moment, Hermione prit la parole.

« J'ai déjà demandé à Draco et il est d'accord. Donc je t'en prie Harry, ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis. »

« Tu m'as déjà vu changé d'avis ? » répondit-il sereinement.

« Bien. En tout cas, je peux te dire que le blond avait l'air très amusé par cette idée. Bon, on va commencer par les bases. Je vais te rappeler le poker français auquel Draco joue. (_nda : tous les non-joueurs, prenez des notes, pour les joueurs j'ai un peu simplifié pardonnez-moi. C'est pas vraiment très utile pour l'histoire donc si ça vous saoule vous pouvez passer sans crainte ce passage ;-)_)

Bon, la mise est de 20. Le dealer distribue deux cartes à chacun. On fait alors un premier tour de table, en commençant par le joueur à la gauche du dealer, puis on peut soit se coucher, soit miser la même somme soit remiser au-dessus. Il n'y a aucune limite de somme.

On ne peut échanger ses deux cartes à soi.

Puis le dealer met la première carte au milieu de la table. Là chacun mise, en commençant par la personne à gauche du dealer toujours, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde est mis la même somme (sauf bien sûr ceux qui se sont couchés qui n'ont perdu que la somme qu'ils avaient posé avant d'abandonner lors de cette partie.). Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait 5 cartes au milieu de la table.

Il y a un dernier tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un joueur et que tous les autres se soit couchés et à ce moment-là c'est lui qui récolte la mise, ou bien alors jusqu'à ce que tous les joueurs restants se soient arrêtés à la même somme et là chacun montre son jeu.

On voit le meilleur jeu qui peut être fait avec cinq cartes (en sachant qu'il y a cinq cartes sur la table, et deux cartes dans la main du joueur, donc par exemple on ne peut pas faire une suite de 6 cartes, on prend juste les 5 cartes avec les siennes qui font la suite la plus haute.)

Pour l'ordre, du plus petit au plus grand : la carte la plus haute, la paire, le brelan (trois cartes identiques), la double paire, la suite (cinq cartes qui se suivent), la flush (une paire et un brelan), la couleur (cinq cartes du même symbole), la quad (quatre cartes identiques), et pour finir la straight flush (une suite de même couleur), et le meilleur de tous la flush royal (une suite de même couleur se finissant par l'As). T'as suivis ? »

« C'est bon, je sais quand même jouer au poker ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire ! »

« Bien. Parfois on peut se le demander. Maintenant passons aux conseils de base pour les parties avec Malefoy. Garde tes cartes les plus prêtes de ton corps, si possible apprends-les par cœur dès les premières secondes et gardes-les fermées sur la table, mais en gardant ta main dessus pour qu'ils ne les échangent pas ! Ne porte ni ne tiens ni n'approche rien qui reflètent ! D'ailleurs je vais tout de suite jeter un sort anti-reflet sur tes lunettes et tes yeux… »

« MES YEUX ??? »

« Oui, ils pourraient réfléchir tes cartes à l'adversaire ! »

« Mais c'est des dingues !!! »

« Pfff…. N'approche pas de petites cuillères, de verres, et de n'importe quoi qui reflètent, ou si tu y es obligé pense à très vite jeter ce sort ! Tu as bien compris ? »

Harry acquiesça, de plus en plus inquiet.

« Bien. Maintenant passons au plus important. D'abord Malefoy oblige les joueurs à avoir leurs manches relevées pour éviter la 'triche trop facile'. Car oui la triche est autorisée, mais elle est punie d'un gage des plus sévères. Ensuite il y a une tenue obligatoire. Il est interdit de porter plus d'un pantalon, et de porter autre chose qu'un tee-shirt ou une chemise sur son dos. On ne peut amener avec soit plus que les 1000 gallions requis. Mais par contre on peut porter tous les bijoux et toutes les montres que l'on veut. »

« Hermione, tu me fais peur… »

« Tu as raison d'avoir peur. Les joueurs portent des vêtements de marque pour l'occasion, et Nott porte près de cinq montres à chaque poignet, c'est ridicule. Car si tu es à sec d'argent, il est interdit d'aller en chercher autre part, de même les dettes d'argent sont interdites. A ce moment-là tu n'as que trois solutions possibles :

Soit tu te couches, perdant ainsi tout ce que tu as misé avant.

Soit tu paris la même somme que celui d'avant pour être à égalité, soit tu remises, mais que miser ? Et bien n'importe quoi. C'est à la personne qui manque d'argent de proposer ce qu'il a à donner, et il demande à la dernière personne qui a misé s'il trouve sa proposition honnête.

Tu peux parier plusieurs choses : bien sûr les bijoux et montres, mais aussi bien d'avantage. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Harry qui était passé au turquoise verdâtre.

« Tu peux parier un vêtement, c'est un grand classique. Mais aussi tu peux parier un service, ou un gage, enfin en gros tu peux parier n'importe quoi, le tout est que la personne qui a misé avant trouve que ceci vaut la somme d'argent considérée. Je te donne un exemple : Blaise mise souvent contre un devoir à rendre qu'il fera à la place ; et je peux te dire que si je faisais payer aussi cher que lui je serai déjà millionnaire !! » Dit-elle le ton soudain courroucé.

C'était un sujet glissant sur lequel Harry n'avait pas envie de déraper.

« Bien, Harry, je crois que tu sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Des questions ? Sinon on va passer à un petit entraînement… »

ooOoo

_A suivre…_

Et oui, le premier chapitre est déjà fini !! J'y ai passé la nuit, il est 5 heures du mat' !! Mais je dois dire que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter d'écrire !

Dans le chapitre suivant, aura lieu la fameuse partie de poker !

Pour me récompenser de cette longue nuit blanche : une petite review svp :)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou !**

**Tout d'abord je veux dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés ! Wow, 21 reviews, ça fait trop plaisir mais ça m'a aussi un peu inquiétée car j'avais peur de vous décevoir…**

**Un grand merci à Ombeline qui est ma beta-lectrice.**

**-- Un petit errata (merci Beezzz) : c'est le poker Texas Hold'em qui est ici joué. Et le full bat la couleur.**

**-- De plus, Lectrice m'a dit qu'il y avait « **_**une incohérence en ce qui concerne la loi instaurée par Malfoy senior : une fois la loi passée la perquisition était tout à fait légale mais les Weasley ne pouvaient écoper d'une amende étant donné qu'ils avaient commencé à amasser leurs biens moldus bien avant que la loi ne passe...**_** ». Pour moi, ce n'est pas une incohérence. La loi sorcière n'est pas la même que la loi moldue ; de ce fait Lucius avait tout à fait le droit de faire cette perquisition. J'imagine que cette loi a été renforcée (permettant de perquisitionner très vite après que la loi soit passée) après la deuxième guerre de Voldemort pour faciliter les perquisitions contre les supposés mangemorts et que, cette guerre ayant pris fin il y a peu de temps, personne n'a pensé à corriger cette loi.**

**-- Et pour finir, un petit mot spécial pour Ludwing : morte de rire pour le passage avec Lucius !! Dans le chapitre 3 j'expliquerai comment cela s'est vraiment passé.**

**Que dire de plus ? Bonne lecture à tous !! **

ooOoo

Chapitre 2

Pendant que Harry s'entraînait avec Hermione, et c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir (qui aurait pu croire que Hermione était si douée au poker ??), Draco de son côté réunissait son armée.

Enfin son armée… Plus exactement les joueurs de demain pour son fameux poker du jeudi soir. Chacun s'assit à sa place habituelle de jeu, sauf bien sûr Goyle qui était toujours à l'infirmerie. Ce fut Théo qui commença à parler d'une voix chevrotante :

« T'étais sérieux dans ta lettre ? Potter va jouer avec nous ?? »

Draco prit le temps de regarder les expressions de ses camarades puis répondit bien distinctement : « Oui. »

Ce simple mot avait eu des effets différents selon les personnes : Théo et Vincent avait tremblé, Thésée était resté sans expression avec son air nonchalant habituel, et Blaise avait souri rêveusement.

« Oh la la je ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit… Quels gages pourrais-je bien lui lancer ?… » Parla Blaise tout haut comme s'il était seul dans la pièce.

« On va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, il ne voudra plus jamais revenir. » Suivit Vincent soudain enhardi.

Draco tapa fortement son poing sur la table, attirant de ce fait l'attention de ses amis : « Ecoutez-moi bien ! Ce jeudi sera un jeudi de poker comme tous les autres. Vous n'harcelez pas Potter, et vous ne trichez pas moins bien que d'habitude. Celui qui sera pris en train de tricher aura affaire à moi ! »

« Quoi ?? Mais t'es fou ?? » Geignit le noir.

« Blaisy, sais-tu pourquoi je peux faire un poker payant dans un collège ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« CAR PERSONNE NE S'EN EST JAMAIS PLAINT ! »

Tous tremblèrent comme des feuilles, quant à Théodore, lui qui n'était déjà pas bien grand, seuls ses yeux dépassaient de la table, tel un petit garçon effrayé.

Blaise, lui, se passa lascivement la main sur le cou, l'air détaché :

« Oui, en effet. Ca s'explique. »

« Bien. Donc pour que tout soit clair : Blaise, tu ne t'inventes pas des tics, surtout tes anciens, Vincent tu ne harcèles pas plus le sauveur que tu ne le ferais pour nous, et Thésée, n'oublie surtout pas les bouteilles. »

Draco était fier de lui, apparemment le message était bien passé. Il avait quelque peu craint d'avoir été trop froid. Il fallait dire qu'il était à cran ces derniers temps et cette soirée était son petit havre de paix, il l'attendait comme certains attendent le week-end. Alors il ne voulait pas risquer que cet enfoiré de Potter aille se plaindre à cette vieille harpie de Mc Gonagall, sinon elle ferait interdire son jeu. Severus l'avait déjà prévenu : « Ceci est votre problème, Draco, s'il y a le moindre souci je ne prendrais pas votre défense et je nierais avoir été au courant. »

Bref, il était dans la mouise.

Mais alors pourquoi laisser jouer le Saint Potter à sa table ? Pourquoi prendre ce risque ? Mais quelle question ?! C'était Potter bon sang !! Déjà que le défier dans les couloirs et sur le stade de quidditch c'était génial, mais alors sur son propre terrain… Il allait le ruiner, le piétiner, le mettre en pièces ! Et il n'aurait même pas besoin de tricher pour cela : jamais un gryffondor ne pourrait battre un serpentard à un jeu de bluff !

Vraiment cette soirée allait être à marquer dans les annales…

ooOoo

Harry avait eu du mal à se lever ce matin. En effet, ses parties contre Hermione avaient duré jusqu'à vers les une heure du matin. Heureusement, ils ne commençaient qu'à 10 heures ce qui lui avait laissé ses huit heures minimales de sommeil... Et oui, on est un lion ou on ne l'est pas, et l'une des principales caractéristiques d'un lion est de dormir souvent. Après tout, il les avait bien mérité ses huit heures de sommeil, vu tout ce qu'il avait travaillé en stratégie de jeu.

En tout cas, le réveil fut vraiment difficile, car Harry avait à présent une conscience plus accrue de ce qui l'attendait et quelques neurones de son cerveau avaient bien compris qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur.

C'est au ralenti que Harry arriva donc à la grande salle où il fut immédiatement assailli par une touffe virevoltante.

« Harry ! Ah enfin te voilà ! Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je t'attends... Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu sois là enfin ! Maintenant je vais pouvoir te parler des joueurs. C'est un avantage certain que de bien connaître son ennemi. »

« Hermione, on parle de joueurs de poker, pas de mangemorts ! Au maximum des ex- futurs mangemorts. » Dit Harry, agacé par la voix stridente de son amie de si bon matin.

Ron de son coté écoutait la conversation en faisant mine de ne pas s'y intéresser. Sa tentative échoua lamentablement quand Dean lui demanda s'il avait lu la gazette du sorcier et s'il avait vu que les Canons avaient gagné leur match contre les Catapultes de Caerphilly. Ron lui avait alors répondu : « Non merci, je n'aime pas les œufs durs. »

« Bon, commençons par les plus inoffensifs :

Théodore Nott. Lui il joue vraiment comme un pied. Il tremble de tout son corps, il sue. Mais il mise très peu. Sans cela il se retrouverait très vite fauché. Tu n'as pas grand-chose à craindre de lui, il est plutôt là pour gonfler la somme sur la table.

Vincent Crabbe. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça mais il peut être un bon adversaire. Il mise rarement mais quand il mise c'est qu'il est sûr de lui. Mais bon, il prend quand même vite peur quand les sommes montent trop vite. Il ne bluffe pratiquement jamais et passe son temps à faire des blagues graveleuses.

Thésée Hieron. C'est le gardien de quidditch des poufsouffles. Tu le connais de vue, grand, les cheveux longs cendrés, des yeux bleu profond… »

« Tu nous le décris comme s'il était une gravure de mode !! » se plaignit Harry. « C'est juste un mec bourré de fric qui se la joue je suis une star alors qu'il n'a rien dans la cervelle ! Et puis franchement, dans le genre on peut trouver mieux. »

« Bon, ok. Pour le coup tu n'as pas tort. Alors Thésée, il est plutôt du genre à miser gros et à bluffer beaucoup, sûrement trop. Il perd assez vite mais il reste un moment sur la table à suivre le jeu et à faire des commentaires. Ses parents sont très riches et il s'en fiche de perdre donc forcément il ne fait pas beaucoup d'efforts. Mais méfie-toi de lui ! Il ne bluffe pas toujours et à ce moment-là cela fait très mal !

Passons à Blaise Zabini. Lui c'est un vicieux. Il joue extrêmement bien. Alors que les autres parlent pour ne rien dire, Blaise choisit chacun de ses mots pour faire réagir l'autre et le rendre en situation de faiblesse. Il faut avouer que lorsqu'une personne est en colère, elle laisse passer ses remparts de sécurité et son jeu se lit sur son visage aussi facilement que si elle avait un miroir au-dessus de la tête ! Et puis il a des gages terribles… Du genre… Oh non, je ne peux pas te raconter cela ! »

Harry plongea ses mains dans sa figure.

« Et Drago, il vaut Blaise. Il sait frapper là où cela fait mal et en profiter, ou au contraire endormir ta défense. Et puis, il simule parfois ses sentiments. Je dois dire que c'est souvent très difficile de savoir ce qu'il pense mais il se radoucit avec Blaise. En fait, ils sont très complices. Le truc avec Blaise c'est de répondre à ses questions par d'autres questions ou d'être cynique, et Drago il ne faut pas le laisser mener la discussion. »

« D'accord, j'ai compris. Mais Hermione, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? » Tenta une nouvelle fois le sauveur du monde.

« Courage, Harry. Après tout, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre à part 1000 gallions et ton honneur ? »

Harry regarda avec dépit ses œufs brouillés et se dit qu'il n'avait définitivement pas faim. De son coté, Hermione salua ses amis pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Harry était là avec ses œufs, et Ron à coté de lui qui ne lui parlait pas. Mais alors qu'il s'était décidé à déjeuner, le rouquin lui dit, tout bas : « Merci. »

Ce mot rendit à Harry l'appétit et il se délecta de son repas, sans oublier de gratifier son ami d'un sourire sincère.

ooOoo

« Ca y est. C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière Harry. »

« Mais je n'ai pas peur Hermione ! »

« L'important c'est que les autres en soient persuadés. Bonne chance Harry. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai dans ma chambre. »

La brunette serra fort dans ses bras le sauveur du monde, et celui-ci entra dans l'arène.

La majorité du salon était mangée par l'immense table de jeu. Et autour il y avait deux chaises vides : l'une en face d'une porte gravée d'un serpent, et l'autre face à la porte d'entrée. Harry se posa naturellement sur cette dernière alors que Hermione rejoignait sa chambre. A gauche de lui se trouvaient Thésée, Théo et Vincent, et à sa droite Blaise. Il s'était à peine assis que Draco sortit de sa chambre, il portait une chemise blanche retroussée jusqu'aux coudes et un pantalon noir. D'ailleurs tous les joueurs portaient plus ou moins cela, lui-même compris, selon les règles du jeu.

« Tout le monde est là. Parfait. Sortez vos baguettes et rangez-les sur le porte-baguette. Je pense qu'Hermione t'a mis au courant, Potter. »

Harry acquiesça. En effet, elle lui avait dit que les baguettes n'étaient pas autorisées sur la table de jeu et il se dirigea comme les autres pour la poser, avec tout de même une certaine méfiance. Puis chacun se reposa à sa place, tous étaient très à l'aise et souriants, cela gêna Harry. Draco souriait de bon cœur à ses camarades et il prit la parole avec plaisir :

« Bon, Potter, je te rappelle qu'il est interdit d'aller chercher de l'argent en plus de tes 1000 gallions et que si tu voudrais dépasser cette somme il te faut miser à peu près n'importe quoi. T'as des questions ? »

« Aucune. »

« Bien, mettez chacun votre argent sur la table. »

Chacun déposa son argent sur la table. Celui-ci avait au préalable subi un sortilège qui avait transformé les tas de pièces en divers jetons dorés de 10, 50, et 100 gallions.

« Potter, honneur au nouveau, c'est toi qui distribues les cartes. »

Harry fit bien attention en mélangeant les cartes, il s'était bien entraîné hier soir avec Hermione pour le faire avec art et sans laisser voir une seule carte. Et il distribua deux cartes à chacun des six joueurs.

Les trois premières parties furent tendues. Personne ne parlait sauf pour dire des chiffres et tout le monde s'observait. Harry en particulier se sentait être le point de mire mais c'était bien normal vu que les autres ne connaissaient pas sa manière de jouer. De son coté, le survivant avait pu vérifier les dires de Hermione, Théo était une vraie boule électrique et Harry soupçonnait que sa présence stressait encore plus le serpentard. A coté, Vincent buvait bières sur bières (Harry avait d'ailleurs remarqué que celles-ci avaient sur elles un sort anti-reflet).

Ce fut finalement Blaise qui tenta de faire la conversation.

« Tu pars où pour les vacances de février Thésée ? »

« Hm hm, tu aimerais beaucoup le savoir, tu peux me croire. »

« A ce point-là ? » répondit Blaise, les yeux soudain pétillants.

« Enfin, peut-être pas toi. Je relance de 100. »

« Ah, tu vas rejoindre une fille. » souffla-t-il, perdant tout intérêt pour la conversation.

« Et qui est cette charmante fille ? Je suis. » Dit Draco.

« Si je te dis qu'elle étudie à Salem, qu'elle a des origines colombiennes et qu'elle se déhanche comme une folle, tu me réponds quoi ? »

« Je te réponds : où vas-tu en vacances rejoindre Antistia ? Petit veinard. » répondit Draco en souriant malicieusement à Thésée.

« C'est ta copine ? » Marmonna Théo.

« Théo, une fille comme Antistia n'a pas de copain. C'est une vraie salope. »

« Là on parle le même langage ! » Dit Vincent en tapant la main de Thésée.

« Pour notre pauvre gryffondor qui ne comprend rien à la conversation, dit Draco, Antistia est la fille de William Lowe, le ministre des affaires étrangères aux Etats-Unis, et en vacances elle le suit dans ses déplacements. C'est une fille d'une beauté incroyable, ses cheveux lui arrivent jusqu'aux genoux, et c'est une vraie nympho. Bref, tu ne serais pas à la hauteur. »

Harry ne répondit pas à l'attaque de Draco. De toute façon, quoi qu'il aurait dit, cela lui serait retombé dessus il en était certain. Il se contenta de suivre la mise, et à la fin de la partie ils perdirent contre Thésée ; ce type avait une chance insupportable.

Il était déjà à moitié fauché mais il se rassurait en voyant que c'était aussi le cas de Draco et que le petit Théo était lui pratiquement ruiné.

Au tour suivant, Harry se coucha vite, Théo de son coté continuait à miser, sûr de son jeu. Il restait encore une carte à poser quand il se retrouva sans un galion à miser.

« Et bien Théo, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Le petit brun semblait hésiter mais il se reprit très vite et proposa une de ses montres contre les 50 gallions demandés.

« Non, pas celle-ci, je préfère celle au-dessus. » Répondit Blaise avec un air de prédateur guettant sa proie.

« Tu te fous de moi !?! Cette montre vaut 500 gallions à la vente !!! C'est une pièce unique !!! »

« Tu peux toujours t'arrêter. »

Théo baragouina un connarddeserpent et posa sa montre sur la pile de gallions. Et Théo gagna. Il en aurait sauté de joie s'il ne s'était pas repris à temps.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux pour lui car Théo était faible. Il avait hérité de la faiblesse et de la lâcheté des serpentards mais apparemment pas beaucoup de leur ruse.

Une bière plus tard, Blaise demanda alors à Draco ce qu'il faisait pendant les vacances.

« Et bien, cher ami, mon adorable petit papa va m'enfermer dans une pièce moisie avec un petit gnome verdâtre qu'il appelle conseiller financier. »

« Tu bluffes… » Rigola Blaise, très vite suivi des autres joueurs.

« Malheureusement non. Pas de vacances dans des palaces cette semaine. Il paraîtrait que je ne sais pas gérer mon argent. Dit-il un faux air étonné collé à son visage. Je relance de 50. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et même Harry avec eux. Ca lui faisait bizarre de voir Draco faisant de l'autodérision et sourire. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le même que d'habitude. En temps normal, le prince des serpentards se vantait, l'insultait et le provoquait mais depuis le début de la soirée il lui avait à peine échangé deux mots, sans pour autant vraiment le rejeter.

La nuit avançait rapidement et les gages se succédaient. Théo avait fini par perdre deux montres et s'était arrêté de jouer ; il buvait des bières-pur-feu et bouquinait des revues sur le quidditch à coté de la cheminée.

De son coté Harry n'avait plus que 200 gallions. Il laissait passer pas mal de tours, attendant d'avoir une bonne main. Thésée et Blaise s'en sortaient à merveille, peut-être trop bien d'ailleurs ; Harry avait repéré que Draco les surveillait avec attention.

« Et bien alors Dragounet, tu es ruiné à ton propre poker… » Sourit Blaise, se délectant de la situation.

Draco n'avait plus un sou pour miser et il était seul contre Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrai te proposer… Oui, je sais. Ma chemise. » Dit Draco.

« J'espère plus pour 80 gallions. »

« Et bien, disons que si je perds, je te rachèterai des gallions. Ton prix sera le mien. » Répondit le blond.

Le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent donna des sueurs froides à Harry. Il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

« J'espère que tu ne rompras pas cette promesse. Je suis d'accord pour la chemise mais il faut déjà que tu la poses avec le tas de mises. »

Draco lui échangea un sourire puis il se leva de sa chaise.

Il laissa tomber ses manches le long de ses bras, puis, il défie chaque bouton du vêtement, un par un, très lentement, en partant de son cou jusqu'à son nombril. Petit à petit, son torse se découvrait et Harry n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point sa peau était immaculée. Il était d'une blancheur de porcelaine, et apparemment il était aussi totalement imberbe. Lorsqu'il retira finalement sa chemise pour la poser sur la table, Harry observa attentivement son torse et il ne cessa cette contemplation que lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Draco l'avait vu le regarder. Il se rappela de dire un immense merci à Hermione, sa sauveuse adorée, pour lui avoir appris comment ne pas rougir.

Draco gagna avec un full reine-dix, contre une suite pour Blaise. Celui-ci ne cachait pas sa rage et sa déception. De son coté, Draco prit de nouveau tout son temps pour remettre sa chemise, narguant son adversaire.

Durant la partie suivante, une grande discussion sur qui avait couché avec qui commença.

Draco se régalait de voir la gêne du sauveur sur le sujet. Il se contentait d'écouter en prenant un air faussement détaché. De toute évidence, savoir que Vincent avait une petite amie le dégoûtait (en même temps, Draco aussi en était écoeuré. Penser que ce type se reproduisait... Beurk.) Allez savoir comment mais cet énergumène s'était mis avec Milicent Bullstrode.

Théo restait bien le nez collé à son magazine, de toute évidence il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne le questionner et Draco ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller ennuyer son ami alors qu'il n'était même plus dans le jeu. Sans en avoir l'air, il aimait bien Théo, c'était un peu le petit frère de tous les serpentards : il était si petit et timide par rapport aux autres qu'il en devenait attachant.

A coté de cela, Blaise et Thésée semblaient se faire un ping-pong de noms de leurs dernières conquêtes, mais rapidement Thésée gagna en finissant par le prénom de Lavande Brown. Blaise lança une mine dégoûtée à l'évocation de ce nom ce qui fit sourire Draco.

« Et toi, Draco ? Tu es bien silencieux ce soir sur le sujet… » Minauda le perdant.

« C'est qu'il s'agit d'un océan de vide, très cher Blaisy. J'ai eu beaucoup trop de travail cette semaine pour me laisser aller à des loisirs. »

« Vraiment ? »

Draco n'aimait pas du tout le ton que Blaise venait de prendre, il avait une sale intuition, mais il répondit tout aussi sûrement : « Vraiment. »

« Tiens, ça me fait penser… Hier j'ai cru voir Harper nu comme un ver, et toi qui le suçait. »

La rougeur de Draco ne fut vue de personne puisque tout le monde se retourna sur Harry qui avait fait tomber sa bouteille de bière sur lui. Une magnifique couleur cramoisie allait de ses oreilles jusqu'à son cou. Il se leva, alla prendre sa baguette puis se jeta un sort de nettoyage et Draco le soupçonna de s'être jeté un sort silencieux pour arrêter de rougir.

Quand il revint à la table, Thésée et Blaise se marraient encore.

« C'était splendide Potter ! Tu peux me la refaire pour que je fasse une photo s'il te plait ? Je suis sûr que je pourrai la revendre très cher à un magazine ! » Plaisanta Blaise.

« Très drôle. » Marmonna le grand sauveur du monde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ? T'avais pas envie que Potter sache que t'es gay ? » Dit-il très innocemment.

« Je ne suis pas gay, Blaisy. Je suis bi ! Imagine-toi en train de baiser une femme et tu verras tout de suite la différence ! »

Le noir fit une mine de dégoût, une image lui passant dans la tête.

« Et pour Harper, ce connard s'est finalement dit qu'il avait pas envie de se faire baiser par un mec donc je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler d'un échec pourri. Enfin, si on doit parler de toutes mes histoires de cul, t'as oublié de dire que je t'ai sauté ce week-end. Mais bon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de dire qu'on a baisé avec une pute. »

« Va te faire foutre !!! »

Draco et Blaise se lancèrent des regards de haine pure. Harry était persuadé qu'avec leurs baguettes ils se seraient jetés des doloris, quand soudain ils éclatèrent de rire.

Le brun était stupéfait.

« Ne t'en étonne pas trop, Harry. Ces deux-là sont tout le temps comme cela : pendant le poker ils cherchent tous les deux à déstabiliser l'autre mais ils finissent la plupart du temps par éclater de rire. » Lui chuchota Thésée.

Harry acquiesça. Thésée finit par gagner cette partie et une nouvelle commença.

Le brun aux yeux émeraude démarrait plutôt mal, il n'avait qu'une paire de dix mais peut-être pouvait-il espérer une suite.

« Et toi Potter ? T'as une copine ? Des amantes ? » Demanda son voisin Blaise.

« Tous les détails sont dans 'Jeune et Sorcière magazine'. » Répliqua le sauveur.

« Très drôle. Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée. Même les gryffondor se masturbent la nuit. »

« Même les gryffondor ont droit à un minimum de vie privée… et gardent leurs orgies pour eux. »

Draco se moqua : « Tu viens de te faire piétiner, Blaisy ! ». De leur côté, Thésée et Vincent étaient écroulés sur la table, morts de rire.

Lorsque la quatrième carte apparut, il ne lui fallait plus à Harry qu'un valet pour avoir sa jolie suite, mais aussi il ne lui restait que 50 gallions. Bon, après tout, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Il misa donc ses derniers gallions sous l'œil amusé (et pervers ?) de Blaise.

Vincent et Draco s'étaient déjà couchés, et Thésée se coucha à son tour. A ce moment-là, Draco se leva et fusilla Blaise du regard :

« J'y crois pas, sale tricheur ! T'as dit à Thésée de se coucher ! »

« J'ai rien dit du tout ! » S'offensa l'incriminé.

« Et tu vas me faire croire que tu lui fais du pied pour le draguer peut-être ? J'étais sûr que vous trichiez depuis le début tous les deux ! Mais comme méthode t'as rien trouvé de mieux ?! Je ne comprends même pas que je ne l'ai pas découvert avant ! »

« Comme quoi ce n'était pas si nul. » répondit Blaise.

« Bien. Comme c'est toi que j'ai découvert Blaise, je vais te donner un gage. Réfléchissons… Oui, j'ai trouvé. Tu vas devoir faire sauter la potion de Potter lors du cours de demain. »

« Quoi ?! Mais il est au courant !! » « Hein ?! Mais pourquoi moi je suis puni !?!?! » Dirent les deux concernés.

« Potter, t'es au courant donc ce sera facile pour toi de contrer, et Blaise cela donne plus de piment au jeu. Si tu échoues, tu devras draguer Mc Gonagall à son prochain cours jusqu'à ce qu'elle te jette de la salle. »

« Yeurk. » Ce fut un yeurk collectif.

« Et pour la partie présente, je te laisse choisir si tu veux la continuer, Potter. Sinon les gains vont à la prochaine partie. »

« Non, on continue. »

Il y avait quand même près de 500 gallions sur la table, de quoi se refaire une main pour lui. Sinon de toute façon il était ruiné et devrait aussi vendre sa mise au noir.

La cinquième carte arriva en jeu.

« Je mise 300 gallions. » dit Blaise, un regard mutin en direction de Harry.

Il pouvait se le permettre, il lui restait encore le triple de coté. A présent c'était à Harry de proposer quelque chose en échange.

« Trois semaines de devoirs pour toutes les matières en commun. »

« Tu rigoles Potter, j'ai de meilleures notes que toi dans toutes les matières. Je te rappelle que je talonne ta sang-de-bourbe. »

Le dernier mot fit bouillir le sang du gryffondor mais il se força à se calmer, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang-froid.

« Ma chemise ? » Proposa Harry sans grande conviction.

« Elle ne vaut même pas 2 gallions, mais ce qu'il y a en dessous en vaut bien 20. »

« Ca ne coûte que 20 gallions pour me mater torse nu ?? Mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais pour 300 gallions ?? Me pomper le sang ??? »

« On se rapproche de l'idée… » Dit Blaise en regardant Harry et tout son corps de manière très équivoque. « Voilà mon prix : je veux ta chemise, ton pantalon, et la promesse qu'au prochain cours de potion d'un que tu me laisses faire foirer ta potion et de deux que tu fasses avant cela un discours à Snape en disant haut et fort que c'est ton professeur préféré, que tu le trouves très sexy et que tu as un profond respect pour les serpentards que tu admires secrètement depuis des années. Et tu devras me dire avec qui tu as eu ta première relation sexuelle. »

Harry était passé du blanc, au vert, au mauve, au gris. Après avoir survécu au lord noir, la vie de Harry Potter risquait de se terminer demain matin à la première heure, lors du cours de potion gryffondor -serpentard.

Draco était au bord de la crise de rire ! Vraiment il avait eu raison d'accepter le gryffondor pour sa soirée ! Il espéra que Harry accepte, ne serait-ce que pour lui rendre la pareille et le regarder à loisir. Mais il en doutait, au moins l'aura-t-il plumé de ses sous.

Et Harry accepta.

Le blond savait à quel point cela pouvait coûter cher au brun. C'était sans doute cela le courage des gryffondor . Une belle connerie à son avis.

Harry se leva de sa chaise à son tour.

Contrairement à Draco, il ne prit pas plus de temps que nécessaire pour retirer sa chemise. Il détacha les premiers boutons au niveau du cou. Ses doigts avaient du mal à coordonner ses mouvements. On aurait dit qu'il retirait une chemise pour la première fois de sa vie et Draco trouva cela mignon. Puis il tira sur ses manches pour les faire redescendre jusqu'à ses poignets. Il passa ses mains autour de sa taille et souleva la chemise au-dessus de sa tête.

Si le sauveur n'avait pas eu les yeux cachés par le vêtement, il aurait su que c'était une mauvaise idée car, par son étirement, ses muscles du quidditch ressortaient d'une façon des plus plaisantes. Draco ne put s'empêcher de passer une langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure en voyant la toison brune aller de son pubis en une ligne fine jusqu'à son nombril. Draco se reprit en se rappelant que ce joli torse appartenait à son pire ennemi. Il continua à regarder le strip-tease avec un air désabusé.

Harry posa la chemise en boule sur le tas de pièces tout en fixant droit dans les yeux son adversaire. Blaise n'avait cessé de regarder le visage du brun, prenant plus de plaisir à le voir rougir qu'à observer son corps (enfin il jetait quand même quelques coups d'œil).

Puis le gryffondor retira rapidement sa ceinture et cinq secondes plus tard il avait retiré son pantalon.

« Heureux ? » Demanda le brun en colère.

Draco se dit qu'il aurait sans conteste répondu oui.

« On va voir cela. Qu'est-ce que tu as comme jeu ? »

Harry montra ses cartes : « Une suite royale. »

Draco vit Blaise le regard déconfit. « Tu as vraiment trop de chance !! J'ai une paire d'as ! Et avec l'as du début cela me faisait un brelan dès le départ. J'espérais le carré. »

« J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. » concéda Harry en tendant sa main vers Blaise. Celui-ci l'observa avec méfiance puis se reprit et lui serra la main amicalement.

Harry se rhabilla (qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ???).

Deux heures plus tard, Harry s'était refait une petite fortune, puis Vincent s'était ruiné, rejoignant ainsi le petit Théo, et peu de temps après Thésée perdit aussi tout son argent.

Ces trois-là discutaient de quidditch et de cartes de chocogrenouilles, une bière toujours à la main, pendant que Harry, Draco et Blaise étaient toujours en piste.

Blaise et Harry talonnaient à environ 1500 gallions alors que Draco les battait à 3000 gallions.

La soirée continua avec diverses discussions en particulier sur le quidditch. Harry et Draco se découvrirent d'ailleurs tous les deux fans des Pies de Montrose alors que Blaise supportait avec frénésie les Tornades de Tutshill. L'alcool coulait à flot, et malgré sa sagesse de gryffondor , Harry commençait à sentir en lui les effets de la boisson. Il était à présent trois heures du matin.

Harry avait une main magnifique. Mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup les cartes arrivant en jeu. L'heure et ce qu'il y avait comme cartes sur la table aidant, Draco, Blaise et Harry misaient à coup de 200 gallions. Quand la cinquième carte arriva, Blaise se coucha sans un sou. Harry soupçonnait Draco d'avoir donné un coup de pied à Blaise pour le convaincre d'arrêter mais il n'avait aucune preuve.

Sur la table il y avait : un 3 de trèfle, un 3 de pique, un 8 et un 9 de cœur, et pour finir un valet de cœur.

Il ne restait plus que 500 gallions à Harry et 1500 à Draco. Tout le reste était sur la table. C'était très joli à voir d'ailleurs, tous ces jolis jetons ronds entassés devant eux.

Draco tria doucement ses piles, puis il rapprocha du centre 800 gallions.

A présent Théo, Vincent et Thésée avaient arrêtés de discuter pour suivre la partie de poker.

Il fallait rester calme. Harry rapprocha ses 500 gallions restants, tout en fixant Draco dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne clignait pas d'un cil. Il était sûr de lui, et Harry hésitait de plus en plus mais un gryffondor ne se dégonfle pas !!

« Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes pour 300 gallions ? » Demanda Draco le plus naturellement du monde.

« Quel est ton prix ? » répondit le gryffondor .

Draco posa un coude sur la table et sa tête au creux de sa main, puis il observa avec envie le corps en face du sien.

D'une voix chaude il déclara :

« Pour ce prix-là, je veux tout ton corps, entier, rien qu'à moi. Toute cette nuit. On va dans ma chambre et je te fais l'amour avec délices. »

Pour Harry, la température dans la pièce avait monté d'un seul coup, faisant de l'oxygène une substance asphyxiante. Il prit quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Autour de lui, il régnait un silence de mort. Il repensa aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à jouer et pesait le sérieux du prince des serpentards.

« Je crois que je vaux bien plus que cela. » Répondit Harry sous le ton du défi.

« Vraiment ? Moi je trouve que c'est déjà une jolie somme. Combien tu crois valoir et pourquoi ? Essaie donc de me convaincre. »

C'était à présent à Harry de se vendre à Draco. Il se faisait vraiment l'effet de la dernière des traînées.

« Je pense que je vaux tes 1000 gallions restants. D'abord j'ai bien vu que tu me matais tout à l'heure. Ensuite je suis le sauveur du monde sorcier. Harry Potter, le seul, l'unique. Si je perds, je te jure que j'honorerais cette promesse et tu pourras te vanter à toute la terre de m'avoir eu. Je peux te dire qu'il y a très peu de personnes qui peuvent s'en vanter et aucune avec une preuve aussi flagrante que la tienne. En plus, ceci est ta seule chance au monde de coucher avec moi. Et… pour finir… Continua le gryffondor d'une voix suave, je te promets que je ferai absolument… tout… ce que tu voudras… pendant toute… la nuit. »

Draco avait bu chacune de ses paroles comme des gorgées de bon vin, et ce fut avec une peine incommensurable qu'il arriva un temps soit peu à ne pas montrer son immense intérêt.

« Hum… Je ne sais pas… Minauda Draco. Je dirai que ça vaut dans les 500 gallions. Allez, 600, je suis d'humeur magnanime. »

Harry avait envie de le tuer pour le faire ramper ainsi à ses pieds. Ron lui devrait énormément après ce qu'il faisait pour sa famille (même si le dénommé Ron n'avait rien demandé). Il respira un grand coup.

« Je… Je… Bégaya le survivant. Je n'ai jamais... Enfin tu vois… Putain ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme. Rien que d'avoir dit cela ça vaut au moins 100 gallions, et comme je suis vierge cela vaut ton argent ! »

Draco sourit plus sarcastiquement que jamais.

« D'accord. »

Harry ne respirait plus. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose c'était que Draco montre ses cartes. Il lui fallait ces 6000 gallions. Il les fallait !

Draco prit tout son temps pour retourner ses deux cartes, et là chacun put voir que Draco avait une couleur avec l'As de Draco comme plus haute carte. Tous se tournèrent alors vers Harry qui dévoila son jeu :

« Carré de 3. » Déclara Harry fou de joie.

Il avait gagné.

Si Draco fut déçu de sa défaite, il ne le montra pas devant Harry. Le serpentard alla prendre un grand sac de sport à côté de la porte d'entrée et à l'aide de sa baguette il transvasa tout l'argent de la table au sac. Puis il jeta dessus un sort d'allégement et le tendit à Harry.

« La chance du débutant, Potty Potter. Reviens la prochaine fois qu'un de ses bras cassés a un empêchement et je te plumerai. Tu peux en être sûr. »

« Cette partie fut très agréable, Malefoy. Merci de m'avoir laissé y participer. Répondit le brun un sourire extatique accroché à ses lèvres. Et pour ce qui est de la dernière mise… Harry se rapprocha de Draco jusqu'à lui effleurer l'oreille. N'hésite pas à retenter… »

Il déposa un léger baiser au cou du blond et partit.

ooOoo

A suivre…

La partie de poker vous a plu ? Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : une petite review d'encouragement ! Au départ j'avais pensé à arrêter ma fic ici, mais il parait que ce serait trop sadique… Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou !

Pas trop tôt me direz-vous ? Oui j'avoue… Je vais finir par m'éduquer et respecter mes dates ! Un jour.

J'espère que vous passez tous un bon été. Allez, sortez donc un peu au soleil ! Je vous assure que cela fait du bien de quitter un peu le pc ;)

Bon, j'arrête avec mes conneries, et je tiens à tous vous dire un immensissime MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIII pour toutes vos reviews !!! Ca m'a vraiment faite trop plaisir !!!

Je voulais aussi préciser que je réponds toujours aux reviews, mais que malheureusement c'est impossible pour les reviews anonymes (d'où le nom anonyme) donc si vous souhaitez une réponse de ma part plus personnelle, laissez votre adresse email. Je ne mords pas, je ne harcèle pas, et en plus celle-ci ne s'affiche plus dans les reviews donc c'est ultra confidentiel.

Cette annonce passée, voici la suite de Jackpot Poker Potter !

Chapitre 3

Sorti de la salle des préfets-en-chef, une valise remplie de 6000 gallions en main, Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui et se sentit flotter jusqu'à son dortoir de gryffondor de 7ème année. C'était un de ces moments où rien ne pouvait gâcher votre bonheur. Harry avait réussi. Il avait vidé de leur argent tous ces serpentards, et tout cela par son seul talent. Il avait de quoi être fier de lui.

Dans son état de semi sobriété, Harry sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'avait pas été et qu'il regretterait amèrement à son réveil mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant.

C'est dans cet état que Harry retira sa cape devant la grosse dame puis monta les escaliers, toujours valise en main, et se posta devant son lit.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule.

« Eh ! Ron ! Tu ne dors pas ? Il est plus de trois heures du matin. » Dit Harry, soucieux pour son ami. Celui-ci avait une mine épouvantable.

« Je suis désolé Harry ! Pleura presque le rouquin. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser y aller !! Je te rembourserai chaque mornille de perdu, je te le jure !!! »

« Chuut ! Moins fort. » Souffla Harry.

Le sauveur lui dit alors qu'il avait gagné la partie. Cela valait vraiment le coup d'œil, vu le visage ahuri de Ron à l'instant, de ne pas être encore couché.

« Merci, je vois que la confiance règne. » Dit Harry en rigolant. « Bon, j'avoue, j'ai vraiment été suicidaire sur ce coup-là mais tu me connais : je ne peux pas m'en empêcher quand je vois une telle injustice ! Et cet argent provient de petits gosses de riches qui n'en ont rien à faire alors s'il te plait ne culpabilise pas et accepte-le. »

Harry avait pris le bras de Ron dans sa main et lui avait parlé dans les yeux, avec franchise. Il espérait vraiment que le rouquin accepterait. Et au bout de quelques minutes d'hésitation, Ron le serra dans ses bras et le remercia :

« Je te le revaudrai Harry. Je sais que je te dois déjà beaucoup mais je te promets que tu peux me demander n'importe quoi et ce jusqu'au restant de mes jours, j'ai une dette envers toi à vie ! »

« Et bien si tu savais ce que j'ai été obligé de faire pour cet argent, en effet, tu serais certain d'avoir une dette à vie, mais au final ce n'était pas si désagréable… » Dit Harry un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Ah oui ? » Répondit le rouquin, très étonné. « Raconte-moi tout ! »

« Pas ce soir. Je tombe de fatigue et demain on commence avec potion, merlin et damnation. Bonne nuit Ron. »

« Bonne nuit. »

ooOoo

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. Ce fut Ron qui fut obligé de le secouer brutalement, après que la claque n'ait pas marché. Fichu lion. Harry resserra sa couverture comme si sa vie en dépendait et baragouina :

« Non… mon rein vaut beaucoup plus que 300 gallions. »

Dean et Seamus vinrent à l'aide de Ron. Harry s'était alors retrouvé à être aspergé d'eau glacé ; il ne se réveilla toujours pas. Puis, ils le firent voler à un mètre au-dessus du lit (celui-ci était toujours accroché à sa couverture comme une moule à un rocher), et comme cela ne marchait toujours pas, ils déplacèrent magiquement le lit puis retirèrent le sort de flottaison sur le pauvre gryffondor !

« Aïe !!! Non mais ça ne va pas !!! » Cria la malheureuse victime, le nez collé au parquet.

« Bon réveil à toi aussi, la marmotte. A tout à l'heure. » Dirent Dean et Seamus, tout en descendant enfin pour aller manger.

Ron et Harry allèrent se doucher. Il restait encore une bonne heure avant le début des cours mais Ron avait préféré prévoir du temps par sécurité (vous n'imaginez pas ce que cela pouvait être difficile de réveiller une marmotte qui n'avait eu que 4 heures de sommeil).

Après sa douche, Harry se pencha sur la valise remplie des jetons de gallions. C'était joli à voir, tout cet argent. Il prit sa baguette et jeta dessus le même sort que la veille sauf que, cette fois-ci, il avait transformé toutes ces pièces en six plaquettes de mille gallions chacune.

Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi Draco n'avait pas fait cela directement au lieu d'un grand sac de jetons mais il se dit que le serpentard n'y avait pas songé ou bien qu'il trouvait plus impressionnant de les laisser sous cette forme. Après tout, lui-même n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup alors il n'avait pas à critiquer. (nda : la véritable réponse est que l'auteur n'y a pas pensé avant…)

Il mit cinq des plaques dans une enveloppe qu'il scella pour madame Weasley. Seule elle pourrait ouvrir cette lettre. Il mit ensuite la dernière dans sa malle à rangement, au milieu de ses vêtements.

Ron sortit alors de la douche et ils allèrent ensemble à la grande salle prendre un petit-déjeuner bien mérité.

Ce n'est que lorsque Hermione la questionna en détail sur la soirée que Harry se rappela de ce qu'il avait fait la veille…

« Coucou Harry ! Dit la gryffondor dès qu'il fut assis sur le banc. Je suis vraiment très fière de toi. J'essayais d'écouter votre partie depuis ma chambre mais au bout d'un moment je me suis endormie, je suis désolé. Heureusement, une bonne âme a bien voulu me faire un résumé ce matin. C'était passionnant ! »

« Ah… Et qu'est-ce que t'as raconté Malefoy ? » Dit Harry en usant de tout ce qu'il avait appris du bluff pour ne pas paraître trop intéressé par les commentaires de la fouine et surtout pour ne pas montrer sa gêne.

Hermione lui sourit avec compassion et Harry craignit le pire.

« Et bien en fait, Draco n'était pas encore levé quand je suis partie ce matin. C'est Blaise qui m'a raconté. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça, ils avaient passés toute la nuit ensemble. Le sauveur ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette information l'agaçait. Après tout, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs corps, cela ne le regardait pas. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher d'en ressentir du dégoût.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif en direction des serpentards, se demandant si cette soirée était leur sujet de conversation. Draco mangeait en silence, avec son air altier habituel. Apparemment le sujet n'était pas encore sur le tapis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Zabini là-bas ? Demanda Ron surpris. Il est venu chercher la fouine ? »

« Un jour, je t'expliquerai Ron. » Dit Hermione en tapant le dos de son ami d'un faux air compatissant. Harry se força à ne pas exploser de rire. Ron regarda Hermione avec toujours la même surprise sur le visage puis il laissa tomber.

« Je disais donc, reprit Hermione. Blaise m'a dit qu'au début tu étais très frileux, que tu misais très peu et observais le jeu, puis que tu t'es enhardi et que tu as eu une chance inouïe. Apparemment la chance sourit aux audacieux mais je pense, en te connaissant, que tu as dû prendre trop de risques. Mais bon, l'important c'est le résultat, comme on dit. Blaise m'a aussi dit qu'il t'avait trouvé tout à fait supportable 'pour un gryffondor'. Il a même soufflé plus que dit que tu étais d'une compagnie agréable. Et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé très sexy. »

Harry rougit jusqu'à la teinte d'un homard. Sa seule consolation fut de voir que Ron n'était pas mieux.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as dû faire pour cet argent ? » demanda Ron, à présent blanc comme un linge.

« Je t'en prie Ron. Tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai juste posé ma chemise en mise. C'est rien du tout. »

Ron continua à le regarder avec méfiance.

Harry fut très heureux de voir les hiboux arriver à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer cette discussion. Une chouette lapone vint lui déposer la gazette du sorcier (avec la guerre il avait fini par s'abonner) et il nourrit l'animal puis il en profita pour lui donner son enveloppe à renvoyer aux Weasley.

« Tu te rends compte de la somme que contient cette enveloppe ? » dit Ron.

« Bon, on va en cours ? » Répliqua Harry, mal à l'aise.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers les cachots. Harry alla se placer au dernier rang de la salle dans un coin, comme d'habitude pour les cours de potions. Il préférait être le plus éloigné possible de Rogue. Hermione alla pour s'asseoir à coté de lui mais Blaise la bouscula et s'assit à sa place sans la moindre gêne. La préfète se retint de faire un scandale car le maître de potions venait d'arriver et elle prit donc la seule place qu'il restait encore de libre (Ron s'étant mis avec sa petite amie Parvati) : celle habituelle du serpentard c'est-à-dire à coté de Draco, à l'autre extrémité au fond de la salle.

ooOoo

Pour une fois, Draco s'était réveillé avec difficulté. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et cela le contraria. Il prit un long moment pour se doucher et repensa à sa soirée de la veille. Cela avait été parfait jusqu'à ce que Potter le… Il s'était senti électrisé par le contact des lèvres du sauveur sur son cou et cela le gênait.

Oh, il n'avait pas une once de remords pour ce qu'il lui avait demandé, et n'en voulait pas vraiment à Potter pour son geste (avec de l'alcool on pouvait faire et dire des choses parfaitement idiotes, Draco n'en avait que trop conscience). C'est juste qu'il craignait que le balafré ne change de comportement à présent avec lui. Il avait peur qu'il le fuit et que leur guerre en soit changée.

« On verra bien. » Se dit le blond tout haut à son miroir qui lui répondit par un sourire.

Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête de si bon matin.

ooo

Arrivé en potion, Draco fut d'abord étonné de voir Blaise se poser à coté de Harry. Il se rappela alors le gage stupide dont il avait été à l'origine : Blaise devait faire exploser la potion du balafré avant la fin du cours.

Il fut un peu fâché de se voir obligé de se coltiner la miss-je-sais-tout mais pour une fois optimiste il se dit qu'au moins aujourd'hui il n'aurait rien à faire pendant le cours.

Le professeur Rogue fit voleter sa cape puis leur demanda de se mettre à la préparation de la potion grippenmain, un puissant médicament contre la grippe (il y avait une véritable épidémie en cette fin de mois de janvier et Draco soupçonna son directeur de maison de profiter de son statut de professeur pour faire travailler ses élèves à sa place). Les ingrédients et la page dans le livre s'inscrivirent au tableau par magie.

« Draco, tu peux aller chercher les ingrédients s'il te plait. »

« Va le faire toi-même. »

« Je te préviens, je ne compte pas faire la potion toute seule ! » Réprimanda la gryffondor.

Elle lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Il finit par se lever, au moins ne pourrait-elle pas dire qu'il n'avait rien fait. De retour, Draco posa les affaires puis jeta un coup d'œil furtif sur Harry et Blaise. Son ami chuchotait à l'oreille du balafré.

Draco considéra la préparation. Hermione coupait, tranchait, cisaillait en lui lançant des regards noirs. Il prit les racines de hikoi et les coupa lentement, sachant que l'ingrédient ne servirait que plus tard dans la préparation. Quand il eut fini (il ne pouvait plus couper d'avantage), il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Son œil s'attarda. On pouvait même dire que ses yeux ne quittaient plus les élèves. Il n'en revenait pas : Harry avait sa robe défaite. Grande ouverte, Draco voyait distinctement Blaise passer ses doigts sur la chemise du gryffondor, touchant, caressant, puis retirant le nœud de la cravate. Le sauveur du monde continuait péniblement à mettre les gouttes de sang de doxys dans le chaudron. A ses expressions, Draco n'arrivait pas à l'admettre, il aurait juré que le gryffondor appréciait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » Chuchota-t-il, hébété.

Blaise continuait à chuchoter à l'oreille de Harry, et ses mains se baladaient sous la chemise. Et le golden boy se laissait faire, les joues rosies, et la mâchoire crispée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon sang ?? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Par merlin, mais c'était du grand délire ! En plein cours en plus, mais que faisait Rogue quand on avait besoin de lui ?!?

Rogue observait comme une cocotte prête à exploser Neville Longdubat et sa potion. Toute sa concentration y passait.

« Draco, à présent tu vas pouvoir mettre tes racines. » Lui dit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

Draco, sans lâcher du regard la main de Blaise descendant de plus en plus bas sur le ventre du sauveur, prit la pincée devant lui et la plongea dans la potion.

C'est alors que l'impossible se produisit : la potion de Draco explosa !

L'eau bourbeuse bouillonnante brûla le serpentard à la joue et celui-ci cria de surprise et de douleur. Son professeur se jeta sur lui et commença à lui donner les premiers sorts de soins quand une nouvelle détonation se fit entendre. Tout le monde se retourna sur la potion de Harry qui avait explosée à son tour.

« POTTER !!! »

Le maître le plus détesté de tout Poudlard arrêta de s'occuper de Draco, qui n'était finalement que superficiellement blessé à la joue, pour aller voir les dégâts à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Très amusant, monsieur Potter. Vous étiez jaloux de ne pas être le centre d'attention alors vous vous êtes dit que vous alliez faire exploser vous aussi votre chaudron. Cela vous vaut vingt points en moins pour gryffondor et deux heures de retenue. »

Le professeur avait vu avec un soulagement caché que les élèves de ce coté n'étaient pas blessés, et il avait aussi remarqué autre chose. Draco vit ce que les autres élèves devant ne pouvaient pas voir : Rogue regardant la tenue du gryffondor puis observant avec méfiance son voisin serpentard pour ensuite revenir sur Harry.

« Monsieur Potter, si vous aviez si chaud que cela vous n'aviez qu'à quitter la salle de classe plutôt que de vous déshabiller de la sorte. »

Plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire et Harry rougit devant sa tenue débraillée. Draco s'autorisa un fin sourire.

« Vous avez perdu votre langue, Potter ? »

Le gryffondor ne répondit rien, il se contenta de jeter un regard noir à Blaise qui souriait comme un damné.

« Miss Granger ! Faites-moi des vacances : allez emmener ces deux-là à l'infirmerie. Et vingt points de moins pour gryffondor pour avoir fait exploser votre potion. »

Hermione serra ses poings à en faire blanchir les jointures mais ne répondit rien, ils avaient suffisamment perdu de points comme cela. Harry et Draco la suivirent dans les couloirs.

ooOoo

Draco trouvait le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie particulièrement long. Le suivant de près, le balafré et sa sang-de-bourbe ne s'échangeaient pas un mot. Le blond accélérait le mouvement en vain. Mais le plus désagréable était qu'il sentait le regard du brun contre sa nuque.

Le blond prenait sa démarche hautaine habituelle, faisant fi de la douleur le lançant à la joue, mais intérieurement il bouillait d'une colère insupportable. Il avait fait rater sa potion, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa troisième année ! Et tout cela c'était la faute de Potter ! A-t-on idée de se donner ainsi en spectacle… Les gryffondor sont vraiment des idiots. Draco aurait voulu que le sauveur soit aussi blessé ; il n'en méritait pas moins.

« Ca va, Malefoy ? » Lui demanda une voix masculine.

Draco fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question. Deux secondes plus tard, la voix lui redemanda : « Ca va ? Il y a du sang qui coule de ta joue. »

Draco s'arrêta et toisa Harry de toute sa hauteur. Il pouvait le faire facilement, en effet le brun faisait une tête de moins que lui. Draco se moquait souvent de sa taille, celui-ci dépassait à peine la hauteur de sa sang-de-bourbe.

« Si depuis hier je t'ai donné l'impression rien qu'une seconde que tu pouvais me parler avec cette voix charitable à vomir, c'est que tu as perdu la tête. Le seigneur des ténèbres t'a d'avantage détraqué le cerveau que je ne le pensais, Potter. »

La colère du brun augmentait à chaque mot.

« Je ne te posais la question que par simple compassion, c'est ce que les humains ressentent. Un jour peut-être que tu apprendras ce que c'est. »

« Ta compassion, tu peux te la garder ! Un Malefoy n'a pas besoin d'une putain de compassion ! Un Malefoy n'a besoin de rien, et surtout pas de quelqu'un de ton espèce ! »

« Calmez-vous tous les deux. » Répliqua Hermione d'une voix étrangement ressemblante à celle de Mc Gonagall.

Drago accéléra le pas, toujours furieux ; il entendait derrière lui les deux meilleurs amis en train de discuter. Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'infirmerie quand Harry se moqua de Hermione car elle avait fait exploser la potion et celle-ci réagit vivement en disant qu'il était fou de penser cela et que c'était Draco qui s'était trompé d'ingrédient. Le blond nota qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et il tiqua à ce mot.

« Sérieux ? La fouine a loupé une potion ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? »

« Il lui a pris, répondit Draco d'un ton courroucé, qu'il était déconcentré par la vision d'un pari. »

Harry eut la décence de rougir, mais tout de suite après il prit un sourire mauvais qui rappelait étrangement à Draco son propre sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda le blond sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et regrettant tout de suite sa curiosité.

« Je repensais à ce que Zabini m'a dit. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit de si captivant ? »

Les yeux émeraude se plongèrent dans les siens : « Il m'a dit que tu avais peur dans le noir. »

Draco s'arrêta net, abasourdi. Puis il éclata d'un rire froid.

« C'est sûrement la chose la plus stupide qu'ait jamais dite ce serpent. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais gobé une ineptie pareille. »

« Si tu le dis. »

A cet instant, la gryffondor frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh renvoya Hermione en cours et garda les garçons en observation. Elle passa une pommade brûlante sur la joue du blond tout en grondant contre ces fichus potions puis elle les laissa seuls ; en effet Colin Crivey venait d'arriver : il crachait des limaces.

Draco s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond qu'il connaissait trop bien à son goût. Il sentait toujours le regard du sauveur sur lui mais cela ne le dérangeait plus. Il se sentait fatigué, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, entre le poker et Blaise. D'ailleurs le noir allait lui payer cette phrase ; non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille à Potter, même pour un pari ?

Draco ferma les yeux et quelques minutes plus tard il fut emporté au pays des rêves.

A son réveil, provoqué par l'infirmière, Harry n'était plus là et il était l'heure de déjeuner. Draco prit son temps pour réajuster ses vêtements et se recoiffer puis il partit de la salle blanche.

ooOoo

« Monsieur Potter, je pense que vous pouvez aller à votre prochain cours. Vous m'avez l'air en parfaite santé. »

Harry quitta des yeux le visage du blond et acquiesça en direction de l'infirmière. Sorti dans les couloirs, marchant vers son double cours de sortilège, le gryffondor laissa errer ses pensées. Il était troublé.

D'abord il y avait eu cette partie de poker, où il avait découvert de nouvelles facettes de la personnalité de Malefoy, des facettes qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Il avait toujours eu devant lui l'image de Draco Lucius Malefoy, le nez relevé de dédain, l'air supérieur, sans oublier son rire moqueur. Mais là, le serpentard s'était dévoilé posséder aussi certaines qualités et pouvoir avoir d'autres expressions sur son visage que le mépris, même face à lui. Et puis il y avait eu ces mises… cette séduction ? Jamais Harry n'avait pensé que le blond pourrait lui donner ce genre de gages, ni même n'avait pensé à la sexualité de celui-ci.

C'est à peine s'il pensait à sa propre sexualité, avec la guerre il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se poser ce genre de question et n'avait jamais vu Draco autrement que comme une créature nuisible. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et les mots et caresses de Blaise Zabini n'étaient pas là pour arranger les choses.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tôt le noir avait décidé qu'il serait plus amusant si l'explosion de la potion venait de Harry lui-même. Il s'était alors fait une mission de le déconcentrer par tous les moyens. Et on pouvait dire qu'il avait de l'imagination !

Il s'était mis à lui raconter la suite de la soirée, lorsque Harry était parti avec les 6000 gallions. Blaise lui avait raconté que Draco n'avait pas voulu que le noir parte. Mais la soirée ne s'était pas passée comme à l'habitude. Draco ne voulait pas être touché, il voulait une 'présence'. Blaise lui avait révélé que cela arrivait à Draco quand il n'avait pas le moral : il demandait à son ami de dormir avec lui en toute amitié, ne voulant pas rester seul avec lui-même dans le noir. Il en faisait même parfois des crises de claustrophobies.

Harry était choqué, d'abord car il n'aurait jamais imaginé Draco claustrophobe, et plus encore à cause de la facilité avec laquelle son supposé meilleur ami racontait à son supposé pire ennemi ses secrets. Mais Harry tenait bon, il coupait, tranchait, bouillait, à un rythme haletant puisque son voisin n'avait aucune intention de l'aider et que cette potion était vraiment faite à la base pour être préparée à deux.

Puis, Blaise avait continué à lui raconter sous le ton de la confidence, susurrant à son oreille d'une voix mielleuse, la discussion des deux serpentards sur l'oreiller.

Très vite le sujet Potter était venu sur le tapis, et là Blaise lui murmurait que Draco l'avait trouvé bandant, qu'il avait eu envie du gryffondor à la folie.

Blaise lui avait demandé des détails, comment il le prendrait en espérant qu'il se défoulerait sur lui et la technique avait bien marché aux dires du serpentards.

Arrivés à la partie la plus délicate, mettre une goutte de sang de doxys toutes les cinq secondes dans le chaudron, le tout exactement pendant deux minutes, Blaise passait ses mains le long du corps du sauveur tout en lui retransmettant ses paroles.

Harry essayait de restait concentré sur le décompte mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Blaise lui racontait comment Draco lui aurait embrassé son cou, le long de sa jugulaire, doucement, lentement, descendant le long de sa chemise, et Blaise accompagnait ses paroles des gestes, comment il aurait déboutonné chacun de ses vêtements, avec langueur, se forçant à ne pas trembler sous le coup de l'excitation, la façon dont il aurait parcouru son torse, pour descendre toujours plus bas… le long de son ventre… en bas de son nombril…

Les halètements de Harry, qu'il essayait d'être le moins bruyant possible, lui servait à présent de métronome, et c'est par un vrai miracle qu'il arriva à mettre toutes les gouttes de sang dans le temps imparti. Il venait de souffler de soulagement quand il entendit une explosion, se retournant il vit l'incroyable : la potion des deux meilleurs élèves de potions étalée sur toute la table et sur la joue du blond hurlant plus que de raison.

A ce moment-là, Blaise baissa davantage sa main du ventre découvert du brun, frôlant son érection. Harry sursauta alors et se leva. Il était choqué du geste de son voisin et encore plus de la réaction de son propre corps dont il avait à présent parfaitement conscience.

Blaise lui sourit sadiquement, il prit le reste de la fiole de sang et la laissa tomber dans le chaudron sans que le brun ne fasse le moindre geste contre.

C'était sous tous ces souvenirs que Harry rejoignit son cours de sortilège. Il s'assit à coté de Hermione, à sa gauche se trouvait Ron et Parvati. Son meilleur ami était aussi rouge que ses cheveux et semblait singulièrement énervé.

Une boule grandit dans la gorge du sauveur. Ron avait du le voir se laisser faire par le serpentard. Que pensait-il de lui à présent ? Il devait se dire qu'il était un traître, un monstre.

Ses propres joues s'enflammaient et il hésita à se tourner vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci au contraire lui souriait avec une sorte de tendresse. Elle lui pointa le roux et lui chuchota :

« Alors que l'on sortait du cours de Rogue, on a vu Ginny. Elle était mal cachée derrière la statue de Fillius le Fêlé. Ron est devenu fou quand il a vu qu'elle et Colin Crivey s'embrassaient. »

« Hein ? Alors c'est pour cela que Colin est arrivé à l'infirmerie avec un sort de crache-limace ? »

« Et oui. Pauvre Colin. J'ai bien essayé d'arrêter Ron mais tu le connais, quand il est en colère rien ne peut le stopper. » Dit-elle avec un sourire navré.

Harry ne pouvait la contredire. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était assez surpris par la nouvelle. Qui aurait imaginé ce couple ? Enfin, il fallait avouer pour sa défense que Colin était devenu moins insipide et obnubilé par le grand Harry Potter au fil des années. A bien y penser, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait rien du jeune blond.

Face à la mine figée du gryffondor, la jeune fille lui demanda si cette relation le dérangeait, ajouant : « C'est vrai que tu es sorti avec Ginny l'année dernière. »

Harry se reprit, se sentant soudain ridicule. De quel droit se mêlait-il des choix de la plus jeune Weasley.

« Non, pas du tout ! Elle sort avec qui elle veut. Je n'ai pas à lui donner mon consentement. En plus tu sais ce n'était pas si sérieux que cela entre Ginny et moi. C'est juste que je ne l'imaginais pas du tout avec Colin. Avec son tempérament de feu, elle doit vraiment l'écraser, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Va savoir. »

Le professeur Flitwick les réprimanda du regard ce qui mit fin à leur discussion. Harry envoya une petite tape dans le dos à Ron et une œillade pour lui faire comprendre qu'il compatissait (ce qui était faux mais c'est à cela que servent les amis).

ooOoo

Le même jour au déjeuner.

Pendant que Draco réfléchissait à sa vengeance contre Blaise, car, comme tout serpentard qui se respecte, il comptait bien appliquer à la lettre l'expression : « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. », le week-end passait, avec sa montagne de devoirs dues aux ASPIC, et d'obligations en charge des préfets-en-chef. A cela s'ajoutaient ses heures d'entraînement en temps que capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, et une Susan Bones bien trop collante.

Sa maigre consolation était de se dire qu'il n'avait pas en plus de tout cela à s'inquiéter d'un certain mage noir qui n'aurait pas manqué d'ajouter à son planning surchargé quelques heures de tortures sur des sangs impurs.

Son temps libre lui servait généralement à insulter Potter, et à parler des choses les plus insignifiantes possibles avec Blaise et les autres. Et depuis quelques temps, à parler de choses plus intéressantes avec Granger.

Ca lui écorchait les lèvres juste de le penser mais la gryffondor était 'sympa'. En fait, elle était même carrément passionnante. Oui, c'était bien le mot, c'était une fille passionnée.

Au début, son comportement énervait le serpentard, elle avait cette manie de tout le temps parler et débattre de n'importe quoi, et de toujours vouloir prouver par 'A + B' qu'elle avait raison. Mais depuis quelques semaines elle s'était calmée et s'était mise à l'observer. Il s'en était bien aperçu. Hermione Granger ne l'observait pas comme les autres filles le faisaient. Elle ne le regardait pas avec cet air de lécher chaque partie de son corps et de boire chacune de ses paroles en acquiesçant bêtement, croyant ainsi gagner des points dans son estime. Non. Hermione Granger n'était pas amoureuse de lui, il en était absolument certain, et elle ne l'observait pas pour cela. En fait, elle cherchait à connaître ses goûts, ses centres d'intérêt, pour pouvoir en discuter avec lui.

Il en avait eu la certitude un lundi, au début du mois de décembre, où il avait dit à Blaise en cours de potion qu'il avait lu les mémoires de Palgorge sur les vampires, et en avait été passionné. Le soir même, il ne vit aucune trace de la gryffondor dans leurs appartements mais le lendemain elle entama la discussion sur le sujet (s'étant de toute évidence documentée le soir précédent) et ce fut à son grand désarroi une des discussions les plus agréables qu'il eut de sa vie. Et oui, aucune autre personne ne serait partie dans un débat aussi poussé et argumenté, juste pour le plaisir, sur le sujet et pouvoir à présent partager son point de vue était vivifiant.

Il enviait cette énergie des gryffondor, cette faculté à aller toujours au bout de tout.

Lundi, Malefoy se surprit à être déçu que son ami, Gregory, soit remis de son accident de quidditch. Enfin accident, c'était vite dit. Il était prêt à parier que la présence de sa collègue Miss-je-sais-tout prêt des gradins n'avait rien à voir avec une passion soudaine brûlante pour le quidditch. Il s'autorisa à sourire en imaginant la miss-Perfection jeter un sort sur le gras Goyle juste pour que son ami puisse jouer au poker, plus serpentard tu meurs.

Une part de lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait vraiment pu comploter cela. Sur le coup il s'était dit qu'elle espionnait pour le compte de son équipe et il voulait rester à cette version. Penser autre chose l'aurait fait bien trop apprécier sa collègue.

ooOoo

Enfin jeudi, 16h. Draco était harassé. Il était dans la salle de bain en train de s'observer sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'il était impeccable comme toujours quand une touffe brune mieux coiffée que d'habitude (même s'il restait des progrès à faire) poussa la porte et se posta devant lui, le visage résolu.

Draco se dit qu'elle était vraiment maligne ; en effet, c'était lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore posé tous ses masques de défense, qu'il n'était pas encore parfait à ses yeux, qu'il était le plus vulnérable. Son ego revitaminé, il redevenait un roc.

Mais voilà, c'était trop tard. Il l'écouta cependant, un sourire sarcastique s'insinuant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

« Malefoy, je te dérange ? »

Il remit une mèche sur ses cheveux exactement à l'identique, pour avoir l'air ennuyé par cette intrusion.

« Je me disais que tu pourrais rajouter des joueurs à ton poker, après tout on peut y jouer jusqu'à 20. Cela augmentera la somme sur la table et donc l'intérêt du jeu. Et puis, par le même temps tu retirerais cette stupide règle qui dit que les filles ne peuvent pas jouer. Le sexisme c'est très démodé. »

« Mais ce n'est que de la galanterie, dis-je aimablement, je ne voudrai pas ruiné une pauvre demoiselle sans défense, et puis, malgré ma réputation, j'aimerai éviter que mes parties de poker tournent à l'orgie. C'est avant tout un jeu d'argent petite fille alors oublie. »

« Laisse-moi une chance de faire mes preuves ! »

« Granger, granger. Ne gaspille pas tes gallions. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses te le permettre. »

« Draco, mes parents sont tous les deux dentistes, et dans le centre londonien. Ma famille a beaucoup plus les moyens que tu ne l'imagines. Laisse jouer Harry et moi, cela ne pourra rendre que la partie plus divertissante. »

Au nom de son pire ennemi, Draco ne put réprimer une certaine envie. Il voulait sa revanche, mais accepter Granger en plus… Non ce n'était pas acceptable.

« Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de cet argent ? Une nouvelle perquisition chez la belette ? Ou alors ils n'ont pas pu payer la facture d'eau ? Tu sais ils peuvent toujours se rouler dans la boue, personne ne verra la différence. »

« Très bien, Draco. Si tu refuses ce n'est pas si grave. »

Le ton de la gryffondor ne lui sied guerre, il lui rappelait étrangement celui de Blaise quand il allait faire un coup bas.

« Dans ce cas, j'irai voir Mc Gonagall. Je me demande s'il y a un point dans le règlement qui interdit les jeux d'argent. Article 35-2, alinéa 20 peut-être… »

« Tu es fourbe. » Répliqua le blond.

« Je ne fais que te retourner tes propres armes. »

« C'était un compliment. »

Finalement c'était peut-être bien elle qui avait fait tomber Gregory… Mine de rien, tout ceci excitait beaucoup le blond, la partie promettait d'être intéressante.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à pleurer sur tes gallions perdus. »

« Malefoy, tu ne devrais pas avoir de tels préjugés sur les filles. »

Il fronça les sourcils pour toute réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ? »

Hermione baissa la tête sur ses habits et Draco la considéra comme s'il s'agissait d'un affreux bibelot dans une brocante. Elle avait revêtue un jean moldu et une chemise blanche mal ajustée.

« Tu es ridicule ! Et qu'est-ce que tu portes en dessous ? »

« Hein ? Mais cela ne te regarde pas. » Rougit-elle.

« Sept mecs autour de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont te demander comme gage ? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir honte pour toi. »

Elle répondit qu'elle portait un ensemble bleu. Il déboutonna son chemisier à une vitesse folle, et l'observa à la manière d'un médecin examinant un malade. De son coté, Hermione n'osait pas réagir puisque le rejeter aurait voulu dire qu'elle aurait été incapable de faire ce gage si elle était tombée dessus.

« Trop gamine. Fais-moi entrer dans ta chambre, qu'on te trouve quelque chose de convenable à porter, et puis il va falloir faire quelque chose de ce que tu appelles tes cheveux. Tu pourrais prendre exemple sur Potter ! J'ai une réputation à tenir, et l'apparence c'est ma spécialité. »

ooOoo

A suivre…

Alors cela vous a plu ? J'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre ! Le suivant est plus clair dans mon esprit alors je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps.

Alors, à votre avis, Hermione fourbe ? C'est elle qui a fait tomber Gregory Goyle ?

Est-ce que l'histoire entre Ginny et Colin va avancer ? (quoi tout le monde s'en fout ?) Et entre Parvati et Ron ? (Quoi ?? Vous vous en foutez encore plus ??) Et l'histoire entre Harry et Draco ? (eh eh..)

Bon, je tiens à vous rassurer, Hermione ne va pas se transformer en bombe sexuelle.

Au prochain chapitre, on apprendra pourquoi nos deux gryffondors se refont une partie de poker (pour vos beaux yeux ? Les théories sont ouvertes), et bien évidemment on assistera à celle-ci.

Une petite review ?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
